The Hunter and The Sun (Winds of Change)
by Sage McGavin
Summary: Serena is attacked by the Scouts and Darien. Just when she thinks all is lost and she'll die at the hands of her guard a figure from the past intervenes. Who is she? Who are the others that her mother speaks of in her dreams? Serena doesn't know but something deep down is telling her that this girl is a friend and should be trusted. Will she trust her savior? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I am horrible about continuing my stories apparently. But this plot bunny has been bugging me. **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼.**Enjoy. I'm using American names because I don't know all of the Japanese ones let alone how to spell them. I might use some Japanese names though for ones I'm not sure about I'm just guessing.**

Serena raced home from school. She had about thirty minutes to get home, change out of her uniform, and get to the temple before she was considered late. She burst through her front door with all the destructive power of an F-5 tornado. She sprinted up the stairs into her room; tearing off her uniform, she replaced the shirt with a pink blouse and the skirt with a pair of khaki shorts. Grabbing her broach as she exited her room, she tore down the stairs and, just as quickly as she'd arrived, was gone out the front door.

Despite her best efforts, it seemed fate had something against her; she was about three minutes late as she practically flew up the steps to the Hino family's shrine.

"I'm here" she panted upon reaching the top "S-sorry I'm a little late"

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time Serena" Mars's cold condescending tone met her.

Serena lifted her gaze to see something she wasn't expecting, the scouts stood before her, outers included, all of them had transformed.

"Hand over the crystal and relinquish your position as ruler" Neptune spoke, her usually gentle voice edged with tension.

"Serena you're too irresponsible to be the leader of the sailor scouts." Dairen stepped from behind the scouts. "I don't want some so-called destiny to rule my fate and whom I love." He wrapped his arm around Mars's waist. "And I don't want such an insufferable cry baby as my girlfriend."

Serena sucked in a breath as a feeling like a dagger right to her heart overcame her. Her head dipped so that her chin was resting on her chest she reached into her shorts pocket and ran a finger over her broach. _'Why do they want the crystal?'_ she wondered to herself. _'They can't use it. They aren't from the Lunarian royal family. The power would destroy them, it's almost destroyed me a number of times'_ she thought back to all the times she'd passed out from using the Silver Crystal. With Beryl, Fiore, Dark Phantom, the list went on; and each time she came dangerously close to dying.

"No" she said finally, voice barley above a whisper.

"What was that?" Uranus said "It didn't sound like you giving us the crystal."

"I won't" Serena said lifting her head and meeting each of their gazes evenly.

"Serena" Pluto spoke flatly "You are too immature and unreliable. You let your emotions cloud your judgment. That is not something we need in a leader or a princess. I think it would be best if you just hand over the crystal."

"No" Serena said again "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands." She said, all the while knowing that they couldn't, were she to die, without there being a Lunarian heir to take up the mantle of Moon Princess, the crystal would die with her. Her fingers curled around the broach in her pocket.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this" Mars said summoning a fire ball. The other scouts followed in suit summoning their attacks. "Attack!" she shouted.

Unable to transform in time to protect her self, she was sent flying as the various attacks struck her. She made no noise, even as she was slammed into a tree. The attacks kept coming one after the other sometimes three at once, though they were exceedingly careful not to mix incompatible attacks, like Mercury's ice or Neptune's water and Mars's fire. Jupiter stepped forward and reached into Serena's pocket. She pulled out the broach and opened it, but as per expected the crystal was gone. Mars growled in fury and threw an extra large fire ball at her.

The world started fading to blackness; her vision went fuzzy around the edges. Just when she thought the pain would grow to be too much to bear and she'd die, two, vaguely familiar, voices rang out.

"Betelgeuse Ending Strike" one called. A figure holding some kind of staff landed on the ground in front of Serena, slashing the staff through the air negating the scout's collective attacks.

"Rigel Finishing Touch" the other proclaimed at the same time. The second figure, as shrouded in shadow as the first, landed just behind the other and placed two fingers on the ground. A large flash of white light expanded out from the ground and when it faded Serena and the two figures were gone.

* * *

When Serena woke up, it was to a world of blinding light. She was staring at a white ceiling _'I'm in a hospital'_ she thought immediately. She shifted slightly, rolling her head to the side she saw a girl sitting in a chair next to the bed staring out the window. The girl's eyes were an unusual amber color and seemed distant and almost haunted. Her waist length hair was light brown with blue ends. She was thin and short only about 5'2". She wore a simple white T-shirt that read "Aerosmith" across the front in black block letters, and dark-wash blue jeans. Her feet were bare. She held something small in her hand. _'A necklace'_ Serena realized noticing the chain that draped between her fingers. Serena must've made some kind of noise because the girl turned to look at her. She sucked in a breath as she realized her original observation about the girl's eyes was only half right. The right eye was amber, and the left eye was a clear, deep, blue. It gave her a strange vibe, like a peculiar cross between an uptown debutant and a wrong-side-of-the-tracks biker.

"So you're awake then" she spoke in halting Japanese.

"W-who are you!?" Serena demanded. "How did I get here?"

"My name is Regina, Princess, me and my sister Bethany brought you here." Her voice cracked as she mentioned her sister. "I hope you will forgive me, and my sister, for taking the initiative and removing you from that place."

Serena was instantly on guard. Whoever this Regina was, she knew her secret, something even her family didn't know. Regina seemed to notice her tenseness.

"I'm sorry, I failed to announce a more important detail." She said looping the necklace she had been holding around her neck. "I am Sailor Orion." She said revealing the pendent on the necklace. A silver crescent moon hung from the silver chain, resting within the crescent where two five pointed stars, one blue and one red. "Formerly Sailor Rigel but my sister, Sailor Betelgeuse, passed her powers on to me."

Serena, remembering what the voices had announced just before she blacked out, asked. "Did they-?"

"No your friends did not kill her." Regina said her voice soft, eyes distant. "She went home to America."

"They're not my friends" Serena said "Not anymore"

Regina nodded knowingly "She got sick and refused treatment."

Serena's eyes widened in horror "Why? When?"

"Six days ago." Regina replied "You've been in a medically induced coma for two weeks so you could heal. We knew from the beginning that what she had, without treatment would be fatal."

"Regina" Serena said softly.

"Don't say you're sorry for my loss. She's not dead yet." Regina said "And please, for the love of the moon, call me Reggie. Regina is far too formal."

"I hardly know you, Reggie sounds like something your friends would call you."

"We could be friends" her eyes, which had heretofore remained hard, softened "We were once."

Even as she said it, a memory surfaced in Serena's mind, a memory about the destruction of a kingdom, and the lone survivor who came to live on the moon on the eve of Serena's eighth birthday.

"You were my very first non-Lunarian friend. My personal attendant before the Silver Alliance went from a Lunarian pipe-dream to a reality."

"And I never could thank your mother, no, your people enough for all you did for me."

Something occurred to Serena and her face morphed to one of horror. "What am I going to do once they discharge me?" she questioned "They have to send me home sometime. What if the scouts come after me again?"

"Do you honestly believe they're out to get you?"

"I'm not sure, this could just be a ploy to make me want to be stronger. But even if that's the case they crossed the line."

"You could always come with me." Reggie said "You are 18 are you not."

Serena nodded and Reggie continued:

"You could come and be a part of my surrogate family. We're hella dysfunctional as it is. The only condition is that you have to be okay with the other people who I've invited along. Keep in mind that those who you fought four years ago were facsimiles."

As she spoke four well built men walked in. Four men who Serena thought she'd never see again. The only thing stopping her from flinging herself at them was the pain in her abdomen. The platinum blond one with the blue eyes and the brown eyed blond wore their hair in Ivy League style cuts, the brunette wore his hair in soft loose looking spikes, and the blue eyed blond wore his hair in a buzz cut, the hair just barley reaching the tops of his ears. They all dressed similarly, in blue jeans and different colored polo shirts. The brunette's shirt was true blue, the platinum blonde's was navy, the blue eyed blond wore a white shirt, and the brown eyed blonde's shirt was a deep forest green.

All Serena could think to say as they stared back at her was:

"You're alive?"

This drew a smile from the brunette. "Yes, and on behalf of my friends I'd like to formally beg your forgiveness."

"Not even a question." Serena said shaking her head "Of course I forgive you. And Reggie I'd _love_ to go to America with you."

Reggie smiled and spoke up. "Serena may I introduce Nicodemus" she gestured to the brunette, "Kenneth" the platinum blond, "Zander" the brown eyed blond, "and Jasper" the blue eyed blond. As she said their names they bowed to her in turn.

"We'd also like to formally ally ourselves to your protection." Jasper said.

"We've dissolved our allegiance to the Prince of Earth after hearing what he did to you" Kenneth said clearly disgusted with the actions of the man he had once sworn to protect.

"We know that nothing will replace the camaraderie you had with your scouts…" Nicodemus started.

"But, if nothing else, we'd like to become your protectors." Jasper finished.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to protect me" Serena said "I am strong enough to protect myself… however, if you'd like to fight _with_ me, should something appear that would instigate a need for us, I won't deny you that right."

Reggie laughed and spoke up. "Alright boys" she said slipping her feet into a pair of black flats that Serena hadn't noticed she had. "Let's let the princess get some sleep. They should let you out in a week or so, once they know that you're okay to leave. Then we can get everything set up for you to come to America."

Serena nodded as they exited the room. She leaned back against the pillows as the full brunt of what had happened hit her. Their intentions were questionable but the actions were clear, of these two facts there could be no doubt: The Sailor Scouts had attacked her and Darien had put his hands on Rei in a suggestive way. The very thought of his name caused her heart to twist in pain. She felt a wave of nausea as she stared at the ring on her finger. "He promised" she muttered as she ripped the ring from her finger and threw it across the room. Then her thoughts turned to happier things, days spent running through alabaster hallways chasing, and being chased by, a small brunette giggling and shouting and generally raising hell for the palace staff. Then the Silver Alliance was founded and she rarely saw Reggie, whose name at the time had been Orion in honor of the kingdom from whence she'd come. Her mother had feared that the alliance wouldn't hold if someone from beyond their planets was a part of it so she passed Orion off as a simple maid and nothing more. She smiled knowing that Orion was alive, that she'd get another chance to be her friend and confidant, but wept silently for her. She was going to lose her sister not once but twice. She hadn't known if Reggie had a sister the first time around. If she had she'd likely died in the fall of the Kingdom of Oria. This time she hadn't even remembered that there _was _a Sailor Orion. Serena lifted the remote that controlled the bed frame and made the upper half flatten out. She flopped back onto the pillows and, as her thoughts came to a grinding halt, dozed off.

**Now before you make a crack about how un-original their names are Zander's was almost Zalmon which means 'shady'. This will also be a slight songfic later on… maybe that may come in the sequel. If there is a sequel.  
Pronunciation warning  
****Oria = O(the letter) – rye- uh **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is more than twice as long as the last chapter. For the sake of my story they can all still use their old attacks. ie. V-chan's crescent beam. Getting a new attack doesn't mean they lose the old ones. Also I may get some of them wrong. Please don't point it out. I'm aware that it's wrong. Also spoiler she doesn't become Cosmos in this fic. Yaysies I'm so happy at the positive response I've gotten from my choice whit the pairing. To all you Gen/senshi pairers I'm sorry to disappoint but the boys will not be paired with the inner shenshi.**

_One week later _

"So did you guys finish packing?" Serena asked stuffing her favorite sweater into a large box along with everything else she decided she needed. Two similar boxes sat in the room as well; all three awaiting sealing and addressing before they were shipped to the Americas.

"Yes actually." Nicodemus, who'd asked to be called Nick, said as he retrieved the packing tape from Serena's, now barren, desk. Serena held the boxes shut while Nick taped them. Jasper slapped a mailing label onto each of the three boxes and Zander scribbled a small black 'S' onto the sides of each.

"How long ago did you finish?" Serena asked.

"Yesterday." Kenneth said.

"Oh man." Serena mock-groaned. "I had to get really logical about what would and would not come with."

"Oh really?" Zander said. "How so?"

"Well, I had to consider what I would need. The without-a-doubt necessities. And if I forgot something," she shrugged "Oh well."

"You were very methodical about it though." Kenneth said glancing around her mostly stripped room.

"Yeah." Serena said pushing her bangs out of her face. "Wearing my hair down is gonna take a while to get used to. Anyway after I finally beat Beryl four years ago I decided I needed to grow up. But of course it ended up that we lost our memories of that so I couldn't remember why I'd wanted to change. And by the time I finally remembered… it was too late. The girls would've been suspicious of the sudden change. I tried, I really did, I tried to be mature and strong. It gets significantly harder when literally everyone is leaning on you."

"That sounds rough." A voice from the door proclaimed.

"Reggie." Serena said pulling the girl into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you guys wanted to do something tonight. I'm bored and don't particularly want to spend another night doing laps in the hotel pool." Reggie had fallen back to speaking English a day or so after meeting Serena.

"Did you have anything specific in mind?" Nick asked.

Reggie shrugged. "I'm not exactly a local, I don't know my way around. What do you guys do for fun?"

Nick held up a book. "Read." The other boys just shrugged.

"That doesn't surprise me for some reason." Reggie said flatly. "What about you princess? Any ideas?"

"Well, hrmm" she tapped her chin "We could go to the Crown Game Center… then again the scouts might be there." Silence settled around the room as everyone, save Reggie, tried to come up with something to do. "I GOT IT!" Serena shouted. "There's a new karaoke club downtown. The girls and I never got to go so that wouldn't be a place they'd expect to find me."

"Karaoke club?" Reggie said. "I don't think I've been to a club that specializes in karaoke. I've been to at least one karaoke night at a nightclub and it was kind of fun."

"You definitely have to experience it here and I really want to go to the new club." Serena said.

"I may not be able to sing anything but sure, I'm game." Reggie said. Noticing the confused looks from her present company she continued. "I don't know many songs in Japanese."

"I'm sure they'll have something." Serena said fidgeting with her hair.

"Hang on a second." Reggie pulled a brush and a hair tie from her purse. She ran the brush through Serena's hair and, with what seemed like only a few flicks of her wrist, styled it into a perfect French braid. She had doubled it over itself so that the end of the braid stopped at the middle of her back. Regina's hair had been pulled back into a high pony tail.

"Let's go" Serena said pulling Reggie and the boys with her out of her house and down the street.

*** Elsewhere ***

Darien opened his mailbox and began to flip through the bills. He came across a small package with his address scrawled on the front. There was no post mark and no return address indicating who ever sent it had dropped it off by hand and had no intention of getting it, whatever it was, back. He tore the package open and something small and metal fell to the floor. He stooped to pick it up and his blood ran cold. A letter landed next to his hand.

_Dear Mr. Sheilds,_

_I certainly hope this reaches you in good spirits. I wanted to let you know that you will be getting your wish. I will be moving on, seeking love elsewhere and I encourage you to do the same. Please tell the girls that I am leaving as it was hard enough writing this letter. _

Several words were blurred out by, what he could only assume were tears. He forced himself to keep reading.

_I wish you and them the best possible futures. I really did try, but it would seem that none of you cared to notice. Nor did you notice the cause of all my troubles, but that is fine with me. You do not owe me anything. I will take this chance to tell you that I am leaving. I also dissolve any so called _duties _you and the others feel you have towards me. I hope that you get what you want out of life. Please note that I almost pawned your ring but decided to return it to you instead. Also know that my parents are under strict instructions not to inform any of you as to my whereabouts. I do not want to be apologized to. I want out._

_ Sayonara,_

_ Serena Tsukino._

The letter was oddly monotone, aside from the tear stains, considering who it had come from. To be honest he'd pegged her as the raging type. He would've expected her to come pounding on his door demanding he take her back or explain himself; like she'd done before. He had a sudden urge to hunt her down and do just that. Stuffing the rest of his mail into his jackets inner pocket, he turned and left. Sprinting down the street he sought out someone who might know where Serena was.

*** Elsewhere (again) ***

Rei stared into the fire, not believing what she was seeing. The scouts were facing down a horde of demons and Sailor Moon was nowhere to be seen. The image changed to Serena and five other people boarding a plane. There were four boys and a girl. Taking note of the men's faces her blood ran cold.

"It can't be them," she whispered horrified "They can't still be alive." She bolted from the room calling out to the other scouts on her communicator as she went. "Scout meeting NOW." She demanded into the screen.

In a little under fifteen minutes all eight sailor scouts, and Darien, were assembled in the shrine.

"She's gone right?" Darien said "That's what this is about isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Rei asked.

"She wrote me a goddamn note is how I know" he said holding said note in her face. Rei snatched the note from his hand and began reading it aloud.

"What do you think she meant by the 'cause of her troubles'?" Lita asked.

"I don't know" Ami said.

"Oh wow" Darien snorted "Something the super genius Sailor Mercury doesn't know? Color me surprised."

"Hey now" Amara said putting a hand on his shoulder "No need to get so snappish"

"Oh and now we have Sailor Uranus defending an _inner_."

Mina slapped him hard across the face. "You need to shut up before I put my patent leather Mary Jane up your ass." He obliged.

"Her leaving isn't even the worst part." Rei said "It's who she's with that has me worried."

"Who's she with then?" Michelle asked.

"It may have been a premonition so it may not have happened yet but five people accompanied her onto a plane. One face I didn't recognize, and four that I did."

"Okay." Hotaru said "But WHO?"

"The generals" Rei rasped her face pale.

The other three inner scouts went slack jawed eyes wide with horror.

"Okay…" Amara said "And this is a big deal because…"

"Because we killed them four years ago." Lita said leaning heavily against the wall. "She wouldn't have brought them back of her own volition which means that something else did. Something that isn't likely fighting for the side of good."

"So if she's with them…" Hotaru started

"She's in danger?" Trista finished.

"Most likely" Darien said.

*** Meanwhile ***

They had listened to Serena fudge her way through and American pop song, she actually had a very good voice, and she was into a second before something occurred to Regina. She plucked a napkin off the table and a pen from her purse. She quickly scribbled down a word. When the song finished she held it up.

"Serena what does this say?" the girl squinted at the napkin.

"I have no idea how to pronounce that" she said flopping down on one of the two couches in the room.

"Why don't you spell it then?" Reggie asked

"Fine." Serena sighed "though I don't see why it matters."

"Humor me." Reggie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"P-U-I-Q" Serena said "All lowercase. Why?"

"Because that's not what I wrote, the word I wrote was quip. Q-u-i-p."

"And that's relevant because…"

"Do words do this a lot for you? Mix up the letters, I mean"

"Well yeah that's what I was referencing in the letter. 'The cause of my troubles'. Doesn't everyone have something like this?"

"No Serena they don't. I'm not a professional, mind you, but I think you might be dyslexic."

"Okay and what does that mean?"

"It's a disability that causes the brain to confuse letters like lowercase p and q in the American alphabet." Nick supplied. "It makes it difficult to read and write. So I'm guessing your school work was vastly different when someone dictated the problem to you?"

"Actually yes." Serena said "A few years ago I stopped getting detention all the time, instead I was hanging back to get help on my school work. I improved my grades so much that I was offered a position at a prestigious academy, but I still had to keep the act up and I didn't want to be so far from my friends especially when Ami gave up Germany for us. So I declined." She had subtly watched Zander for any reaction at the sound of Ami's name but there was none.

"Well there you go. Now that the heavy stuff's out of the way I want to sing a song" Reggie said. She stepped up and selected one. The lights dimmed until a single spotlight illuminated just the stage at the front of the room. The first cords pumped from the speakers and Serena was up grabbing a second microphone.

"I know this one by heart." She said as the intro wound to a close.

**(Insert angsty girl wants boyfriend back song of choice here)**

They lifted their mics and started singing, voices blending, perfectly in tandem. The boys were transfixed. When the song finished Serena and Reggie bowed to the boys.

"Okay Reggie now you sing one." Serena said.

"How about we do song roulette. You guys pick a song for me to sing and I'll do my best." Reggie said "This is supposed to be us having fun right?" Zander stepped up and selected a song for her.

"Good luck" he smiled.

The music started and Reggie grabbed the mic. She took several deep breaths before the music started.

Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Over the dying chords of the song they could hear screams of horror from the street. The group shared a glance before Reggie gripped her necklace. Serena grabbed the crystal which was hanging from a chain around her neck since Jupiter still had her broach.

"You guys wait here." Serena said "I'd hate to show up over prepared for some low level independent." Reggie bolted from the room with Serena hot on her heels.

*** Scene of the crime ***

"Moon Eternal Make Up"

"Orion Star Power"

The voices made the inner sailor scouts and Darien turn. What they saw surprised them. Eternal Sailor Moon, buns and all, stood back to back with a scout they'd never seen before. The scout was dressed the same as them, with elbow length gloves, a kerchief bound with a bow, and a white leotard. The differences came in colors. The new comer wore a two layered skirt. The top layer was bright red and the bottom layer was a deep azure. Her bows were the same blue and the gem at the center was red. She wore red thigh high boots and the gem on her diadem was a simple oval that swirled with both colors. Her brown hair was bound at the nape of her neck. Her kerchief was red with two blue stripes and her choker was blue with a silver star on the front.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars demanded dodging an attack from the monster which seemed to be a humanoid figure made entirely of stone with molten lava at the joints.

"I am Sailor Orion. Guardian of the far off stars." Orion addressed the monster.

"I am Sailor Moon. Guardian of love and justice." Sailor Moon addressed the beast as well.

"And in the name of the moon we will punish you for ruining a perfectly peaceful evening." Moon and Orion finished in unison.

The Sailor Scouts were sending attack after attack at the beast but it didn't seem to be doing much.

"Moon Princess Halation" the light engulfed the beast seeming to hold it in place. "Go Orion"

Sailor Orion nodded. Holding her hands out in front of her palms inches apart a small sphere of light appeared between them.

"Orion… Star… Detonation" she hurled the tiny ball, which was about the size of a golf ball, at the monster. The monster screamed as the combined attacks caused it to explode and dissolve into a pile of dirt.

"Oh poo." Moon said "We didn't get to ask who this one worked for, or even see if it could talk."

"Well if somebody hadn't vaporized it we would've figured it out" Mars snapped glaring at Orion.

"Hold on Mars this isn't the best time to start an argument." Venus said.

"Sailor Moon…" Mercury trailed off.

"We think you might be in danger." Jupiter said "The generals…"

"Oh like you care" Moon snapped "I've known them for a week and they're already better friends than you."

"What are you talking about?" Mars demanded stepping towards Moon, which was a bad move. Eternal Sailor Moon had her arm twisted behind her in seconds. Orion prevented the others from interfering with a scathing glare that promised the same, if not worse, to them.

"How DARE you? Pretending like nothing happened." Moon hissed. "I have been injured in battle before and wound up in the hospital. But to wake up there and _know_ that it was my supposed _friends_ who put me there? Not to mention that debacle with my ex-fiancé. Even if you feel nothing for him you still allowed him to put his hands on you."

"Sailor Moon, you're hurting her" Tuxedo Mask said stepping forward.

"And you." Sailor Moon said shoving Mars away from her and into Venus sending both to the ground. "You, sir, have no right to tell me what to do." She turned so as to address them all at once. "If he has not told you already allow me the chance to inform you that from this moment on you are no longer members of the moons court. I will not take your powers I will leave that decision up to your respective planets." She pressed her fingers to the new broach that had appeared when she'd transformed allowing the transformation to fade. Unlike her previous broach this one was simple. A plain silver circle, roughly the size of a half dollar, resting within the curve of a golden crescent moon that resembled the moon emblem on her forehead. The others did the same, Reggie fought the urge to shatter the illusion Serena had created with the Luna pen by fidgeting with her hair. To the untrained eye Serena still appeared to have her buns and Reggie's eyes were both green. Her hair was shorter and lacked the blue tips it normally held.

"Come Orion." Serena said sharply "The boys are waiting." The other scouts had disappeared quickly, upon hearing the approaching sirens, leaving only Serena, Reggie, and a sheepish looking Darien. Before she could leave he grabbed Serena's wrist.

"Wait." He said. "Why did you send the ring back?"

"Because my friend is paying for postage no strings attached so there's no point in pawning it?" Serena responded. "What else would I do with it? You broke up with me remember?" she jerked her wrist from his hand.

"You can't really believe that I was serious."

"Perhaps you did not hear me? Or understand my letter? I am wiping my hands of you and them."

"At least tell me something." He begged. "Where do you plan to go? Should we need your assistance?"

"Fat chance pretty boy." She sneered "You will get nothing location wise from me. You don't deserve that after everything you've done… Though I suppose now that I have a name to put to the problem I could tell you that much."

"What?"

"The 'cause of my troubles'" she muttered "It's always been really hard for me to study. Not because I'm lazy but because the words and letters float off the page and get mixed up. Recently I learned that it's called dyslexia."

"You're dyslexic?" He asked shocked.

"It was news to me too." She marched away with Reggie following close behind pausing to give him a murderous glare.

Darien stalked off in the opposite direction doing his best to look unsuspecting. Before long he came across Ami.

"Pass it around to the other scouts. The 'cause of her troubles' is dyslexia." With that said he continued on his way.

*** Elsewhere ***

"Hey Reggie?" Serena asked as the six of them walked down the street. They walked in two sets of three taking up practically the entire sidewalk. Serena had dissolved their disguises shortly before they'd returned to the club. She brushed a loose piece of hair from her face nervously.

"Hmm?" she responded looking from a piece of paper in her hand to the street signs. Confusion dominated her features.

"Things have been kinda tense at home since I announced I was leaving and I was wondering…"

"You want to spend the remainder of our time in Japan at the hotel with me?" Reggie guessed not looking up from the paper.

"Yes. I would need to get the rest of my bags from home but yeah"

"Sure. Lead the way." She lifted her gaze from the paper.

"You were lost weren't you?" Zander asked. A blush tinted Reggie's cheeks

"I told you I'm not a local."

"Well we're gonna go back to our apartment." Kenneth said waving as him and the other walked off.

"See you at the Crown at noon tomorrow." Serena called. "So they all live together?" she addressed Reggie as they headed towards Serena's house.

"Yeah. I actually stumbled across them completely by accident and they recognized me right away. That in and of itself kinda freaked me out because I didn't think they even knew I existed. Found out that they'd all woken up in a coma ward about four years ago. Around the same time you beat Beryl. They'd all been labeled John Does, with no official record of who they were before ending up in the hospital, so they chose new names and declared themselves brothers."

"That's interesting." Serena said as they came to her front door. Serena slipped her shoes off and slipped on a pair of slippers sliding a spare pair towards Reggie who readily replaced her flats. "Mama we're home." She called. Her mother popped out of the kitchen and folded her into a hug. A look of envy flicked through Reggie's eyes, there and gone in a matter of seconds.

"Welcome home honey." She said "So who is your friend?"

"Oh right I doubt you've been properly introduced. You most likely had a fleeting meeting at the hospital. Mama this is a friend of mine Regina Alister, she's the one who rescued me from those muggers that attacked me."

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you Regina. I understand you're also the one who'll be accompanying my daughter to the states?"

"Yes ma'am I am. Can I just say, it's an honor to meet you Tsukino-san" Her Japanese was still halted but much better than when Serena had first met her.

"Tsukino-san?" Serena's mother questioned

"Oh I'm sorry did I use it wrong? Japanese is not my first language and I'm not very good with the honorifics." Reggie blushed deep red.

"Oh no it's fine dear it's just all of Serena's friends have come to call me Ikuko."

"Oh." Reggie said her blush fading.

"Anyway mama" Serena said heading towards the stairs. "Can I go stay with Reggie at her hotel? I just feel really awkward here with daddy staring me down all day and night."

"If it's okay with Regina sweetheart."

"Thank you mama" Serena bolted up the stairs and returned moments later with what possessions she had that she felt she would need between now and their arrival in the states.

*** Time skip (at the hotel) ***

Serena and Reggie climbed into the elevator with Reggie pawing through her purse in search of the room key. They reached their floor and made their way down the soft carpeted hallway. Reggie pulled the plastic card from her purse and stopped in front of a door. She passed the card in front of the lock and there was a faint clicking noise.

"How'd you do that?" Serena asked "Every hotel I've been too has a slot you have to stick the card into." Reggie turned the card around in her hand and pointed to a small gray square on the back.

"The lock has a signal reader in it and the chip in the card emits a signal specific to that card and the locks are programmed to only open for a certain signal. 'least I think that's how it works." She dropped her purse onto one of the two beds in the room, both looked recently remade. She followed it flopping down she rolled over and looked at the clock.

"It's only 10" she groaned "I wanna go to the Jacuzzi." she whined.

Serena had flopped onto the other bed. "But these beds are so soft." She sighed.

Reggie turned the TV on. The first channel to pop up was a game show. Reggie watched it for five minutes her eyes growing wider and wider as she attempted to comprehend what was going on.

"What the actual hell?" she asked turning to Serena. Said girl shrugged which promptly had Reggie in stitches. "Japan doesn't even know what Japan's doing." She sighed and turned off the TV. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. "If you have a swim suit you can change into it while I'm in here" she called through the door. Serena pulled a slightly modest black tankini out of her bag and slipped it on. She sighed at herself in the mirror. She certainly had more chest than most Japanese girls she knew.

"Probably the Lunarian in you" Reggie's voice from the, now open, bathroom door caused Serena to jump. Said girl was wearing a plain scarlet bikini that made her amber eye pop, her bangs were swept down to cover the blue one. "I used to worry and fret about how my body type was a lot different than the other American girls I knew, then I realized that I also have the blood of Oria in me. The Lunarian women were thin and busty so you've got nothing to worry about." She chucked a hotel robe and a towel at her. "Now let's go to the pool." Serena slipped the robe on as Reggie slipped on one of her own. Now suitably covered both girls left the room. It didn't take long for them to get to the pool on the first floor. Noting that there was almost no one there Serena and Reggie slipped out of their robes and into the bubbling water of the Jacuzzi.

"This feels sooo good" Serena sighed sliding into the water so that her chin grazed the surface.

"Don't I know it" Reggie replied "The perfect thing for working out those post battle kinks."

"Hey, *hic* honeys" a male voice interrupted them after roughly ten minutes. "Wanna come back t' my room an' 'ave some fun?" he slurred dropping down into the water between them a bottle of vodka gripped in his hand.

"You really shouldn't use these things while inebriated sir." Reggie said moving away from his right hand which was making a slow journey towards her breasts while his left attempted the same with Serena his bottle long forgotten at the bottom of the Jacuzzi. Serena moved away as well, but the man quick as lightning snatched her wrist.

"C'mon" he whined as Reggie locked eyes with Serena warning her not to do anything whilst she slowly eased herself out of the tub and to the door. "You gots more th'n any 'ther girl I've 'ver seen."

"Not interested." Serena said through gritted teeth.

"How much you wun?" he said tightening his grip. Suddenly another hand intervened prying the drunk man's fingers away.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to depart from the hotel at once." Serena looked up to see that Reggie had returned with the hotel manager.

"Like hell I will." The man said slightly more sober. He stood up, his face flushed. "I paid for my room and this little whore is gon' *hic* give me what I want."

"Excuse me sir" Reggie said eyes blazing "We are upstanding members of society. Not some cheap whores that you can buy a good time from."

"Not dress'd like tha' yer not" the man snickered "How 'bout a mill'n yen 'ch?"

"How about you fuck off" Serena said stepping out of the Jacuzzi. "This is a pool in a hotel, not a whore house. People come here to relax not to be harassed by some drunk scoundrel who probably hasn't been laid in years."

The man seemed taken aback and the manager saw his chance to jump in. "sir if you don't leave willingly I will have security escort you from the premises." The three of them turned around to leave and the man, who'd left the tub at the threat of security being called, grabbed Reggie around the waist. He pulled her back to him while her eyes flicked around the room as if taking inventory of the situation.

"Don't want to crack your skull on this tile" she muttered "so… I think I'll sing instead." She drove her elbow into his abdomen, her heel slammed into his toes as he slumped over gasping for air, her fist shot up and crushed the man's nose, then with a simple pivot of her arm her fist connected with the, now tearing, man's family jewels.

"You gonn' do somtin' 'bout tha'?" the man whimpered to the hotels manager. "Li'l bi'ch 'tacked me."

"All I saw, sir, was a young girl defending herself from a drunken lecher." The manager responded calmly as a large man stepped into the room and led the drunk away.

"I'm terribly sorry about this ma'am, of course your room and meals will be free." The manager started as Reggie and Serena slipped their robes back on. "Please don't allow this one instance too-"

"One or the other" Reggie said as they exited the pool.

"What?" the manager laughed nervously.

"Pick one" Serena said "This is a place of business and businesses have to make money…"

"So comp the room OR the food but not both" Reggie finished. "I can assure you there is nothing that could ruin my initial impression of this place."

"Meals then." The manager said as they passed the front desk he scribbled something down on a slip of paper. "Room number?"

"566" Serena said. Reggie and Serena stepped into the elevator and ascended to the fifth floor. Reggie retrieved the room key from her robe pocket and unlocked the door. Reggie pulled her suitcase from under the bed, grabbed a nightgown, and pushed it back under. She entered the bathroom and Serena took the opportunity to change as well, setting her bathing suit on top of her robe on the floor so that it wouldn't make too big of a wet spot. She slipped into her pink bunny PJs and wrung the excess water out of her still braided hair onto her suit. Reggie exited the bathroom and hung Serena's swimsuit over the shower curtain rod. Serena sank onto her bed and turned off her bed side lamp. Reggie turned off the main light but left her bedside lamp on.  
"I'll be up a while longer." She explained pulling out a sleek white laptop covered in a wide variety of stickers and hand drawn designs. She began to type softly so as not to disturb her roommate. Roughly half an hour later Serena finally asked the question that had been bothering her for a week. She'd seen the pain in her eyes when Serena laughed with or pestered Sammy.

"Reggie?"

"Is the light bothering you? I was just about to turn in."

"No that's not it… I wanted to know…"  
"Yes?"

"What exactly is wrong with your sister?"  
Reggie's lips pressed into a thin line and the light clicked off as she shut her laptop and put it on the nightstand. For a moment Serena was convinced that Reggie wouldn't tell her, but then she spoke, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"She … She has…"

**BUM BUM BUM**

**Sorry for the cliff but this is like 10 pgs long in word and I don't want to cut it off in the middle of the events that will happen in the next chapter. Well what do you think is wrong with Bethany? I'll tell you right now it isn't cancer of any kind but that's all I'll tell you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHH NO THE CHAPTER IS SOOOOOO LATE. Last chapter, somewhere around there, I made a mistake, Serena's disguise made both of Reggie's eyes amber not green sorry. So I'm gonna try and make you guys laugh in this chapter after I do the serious stuff. You guys' reviews make my heart do the smiley emote. As hard as it is for you guys (assuming here) to wait for the chapters each month it's equally hard for me not to post them early. So Sailor Moon Crystal right? I can't be the only one that wants the Generals to live right? I mean so far it's been manga cannon and that really isn't but STILL. I want them to live through this. Okay so the way I envision the Crown is that the first floor is like… half of it is games and the other half is tables where you can get drinks and snaky foods like fries and nachos and the like and then the second floor is actually a restaurant.**

***starting chapter dedications**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sharon Barnard**

Serena heard the break in her voice and immediately regretted asking.  
"You don't have to tell me" she hurriedly amended.

"No … it's okay. I just… I've never discussed this with anyone before."

"Oh"

"She has a rare and moderately aggressive degenerative disease."

Serena nodded like she understood what that meant and stayed silent.

"About three years ago she went into cardiac arrest while we were at school. We went to the hospital and she was resuscitated. After some testing the doctors found out that she has a form of Muscular Dystrophy that aggressively attacks the organs and muscles in her body. The doctors told us that without a transplant and extensive treatment she wouldn't last the year. We honestly thought the transplant would work but all it did was buy us some time. One new heart and three years later, and we're back where we started except that this time it's her lungs that are failing. It's hard to get on the transplant list, harder still to find a donor and Bethy doesn't want to 'ruin anymore perfectly good organs.'"

Serena could hear her on the verge of tears so she slipped out of her bed and crawled up onto Reggie's, pulling the sniffling girl into her arms. She turned the lamp back on and squeezed her tight.

"I'm going to lose my sister" she warbled, a split second later she was curled into a ball sobbing. Big sloppy tears streamed down her cheeks and her entire face was flushed red. A sudden thumping noise caught Serena's attention.

"Shut the fuck up," came a muffled voice through the wall at the head of the beds. "Some CIVALIZED people are trying to sleep."

Serena's semi tired, concerned expression morphed into one of rage. "I'll be right back" she hissed through grit teeth. Slipping free of Reggie's grip she opened the door, propping it with her shoe she marched to the next room and pounded on the door. There was a shuffling on the other side of the wall and a sound like a door opening.

"Hi" came Serena's voice, sugary sweet, from the hall "Were you the one pounding on the wall just now."

"Yeah so what?" A moment later Serena entered the room dragging a half dressed man by his ear.

"So you're going to get on your knees, apologize for being a jerk, and beg for this lovely girl's forgiveness."

"Why would I do that? _She's _the one that woke _me_ up!"

"Because she's about to lose her family member." Serena said matter-of-factly.

"So?"

"If you don't" the sugary sweet tone was back. "I'll beat you so bad even the NFL wouldn't clear you to play."

The man actually whimpered as she twisted his ear.

"Okay" he wailed. "I'm sor.." he was cut off when Serena shoved him onto his knees.

"The way your mother taught you to apologize." She snapped. The man obliged sliding down so that his bum rested on his feet, then he leaned forward so that his forehead was pressed against the carpet. His hands were clasped together above his head. "Don't forget to mean it." Serena sing songed  
"I am truly and heart fully sorry for being so insensitive. I am sorry that you are going to lose someone you care about. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me for being such a jerk?"

Regina sniffled and nodded and Serena hauled the man to his feet and pushed him towards the door.

"Let's get some sleep yeah?" Serena said "We've got a big day tomorrow." She turned off the lamp and rolled onto her side. She listened to Reggie's quite sniffles which slowly tapered off as her breathing evened out and sleep claimed her. Serena closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was almost immediately pulled into a 'dream'. There was no other way to describe it when someone came from the future, or her mother came, to chew her out and tell her everything she was doing wrong.

"What are you doing?" a voice admonished her.

Well that was unexpected. "Hello Rini." Serena sighed.

"I can feel myself fading away and Crystal Tokyo isn't faring much better."

"So?" Serena hadn't meant for it to come out as if she didn't care, but when she thought about it she really didn't. "So some futuristic society where nobody dies, ever, won't exist. So what?"

Rini looked appalled. "How can you say that?"

"Think about it like this, if nobody ever dies that means in order to not overpopulate nobody could ever be born. Plus when nothing changes for the worse nothing can change for the better there would be no more advancements in medicine or science."

"So? The Crystal would keep everyone from getting sick."

"You know as well as I do that we shouldn't rely on the Crystal Rini."

"Okay what about me then? Something's happened that's caused me to not be born."

"Look I'm sorry but even if I knew what happened, I only have a rough guess, it's not like I could fix it. I'd rather be happily married to someone and never have kids or Crystal Tokyo, than marry someone just for a future, that even Pluto says is just a possibility, and a kid who doesn't respect me." Serena then did something she was proud of herself for, she woke herself up. After the incident with the king infiltrating her dreams she'd been practicing at forcing herself awake thus ending the dream. She opened her eyes, to the still dark hotel room, and rolled over. She stared at the alarm clock, which proudly blared **2:52,** and stifled a groan. She flipped her pillow over to find the cold side and drifted off again. Once again she was pulled into a dream.

"Shove off Rini." She snapped.

"I'm not Rini." An older voice countered, whirling around Serena came face to face with… herself.

"Neo Queen Serenity… I'm not in the mood to talk to you either. I'd really like to just go one night without being admonished by someone from the future."

"While I am you from the future, I am not Neo Queen Serenity and I am not here to admonish you."

"Wait what?" Serena stared at her future self in surprise. She took in the differences from the Neo Queen. Unlike Queen Serenity, the girl before her wore a simple light grey tunic style blouse, snug fitting black pants, and a loose black leather belt with a silver buckle which rested diagonally across her hips on top of the shirt. Her hair wasn't up in her standard odango style, rather it was pulled back into a six strand braid, and she wasn't wearing a crown.

"I'm here to commend you. Because you're leaving Japan, in the future that is to come, we're free. Things are so much different and so much better. We're less Renaissance era monarchy and more modern royalty, there's a lot less expectations and the gowns are out which is a plus. I don't know about you but the Neo Queen's dress always looked super uncomfortable to me." Serena nodded in understanding.

"So Rini chewed me out because she's ceasing to exist. In order for her to not exist I would have to not marry Darien so my question is … Who do we marry?"

"I can't tell you that. You've got a lot of trouble coming but it's all necessary to push you into the arms of someone who'll treasure you. Trust me he'll love you unconditionally and he'll have been through just as much crap as you. Good luck, love, you'll need it to power through everything that's coming your way."

"Farewell then" Serena said with a wave. This time when she woke up it was 10:15, a much more reasonable time to be up on a Saturday. She yawned and stretched letting her shoulders pop and work out the cricks in her muscles. She turned to see Reggie sitting up in her bed reading a book.

"So we should get ready we have to meet the guys in like two hours."

"You can have the first shower if you want." Reggie said. "And there's some scrambled eggs in the microwave for you." Serena nodded and went into the bathroom. Reggie chowed on her own plate of eggs and bacon which was next to her on the bed. Serena came out of the shower twenty minutes later drying her hair vigorously with a towel.

"I've been considering cutting my hair. Maybe dying it a fun color like … I don't know … orange?"

"Sounds like fun but maybe instead of dying it all you just do the ends or streaks?" Reggie responded getting up to take her shower. Serena got dressed and considered Reggie's suggestion. Streaks did seem like a better, less-likely-to-get-her-killed-by-her-father, idea. But what color? She scarfed down her eggs and was tossing the paper plate in the trash when Reggie left the bathroom roughly twenty minutes after she entered it. She was wearing a bright orange, scoop neck, crop top with a pink t-shirt underneath and dark wash blue jeans with a swirling rhinestone design up the right leg. Her hair was in a high genie pony except for her bangs which were swept down to cover her blue eye again. Serena checked her own attire in the mirror taking in her simple black short sleeved V-neck blouse and billowy white, knee-brushing skirt. She had yet to decide what to do with her hair.

"Do you want me to braid it again?" Reggie questioned gesturing to Serena's blond locks.

"No. I kinda like it down but it's so hard to deal with." She sighed ruefully.

"Can I work out my idea and you tell me if you like it or not?" Reggie asked grabbing her brush from the night stand and sitting Serena down in front of the room's mirror.

"Do I really have a choice?" Serena intoned.

"Nope" Reggie responded as she set to work brushing Serena's honey hair to gleaming perfection. She began picking up small sections and weaving them together until she was holding several sections and all of Serena's hair had been swept into the creation. She twisted and wrapped the sections together and bound it with a hairband. "'Kay now look" Serena opened her eyes and stared at the creation. Her hair had been plated into several sections, not quite braids, which lay flat against her head. Those sections had then been woven into a small ballerina bun on the back of her head.

"Wow." Serena said. "How are you so good with hairstyles?"

"Eh it's a gift." Reggie joked she glanced behind her at the alarm clock. "We should be leaving Sere." She said "It's 11:15 and it's better to be early than late."

It took them a full 10 minutes to walk, more like sprint, to the arcade from the hotel and both girls were winded by the time they pushed the doors open. Serena made a beeline for a booth big enough to seat all six of them. Reggie meandered over to the counter to order drinks and maybe some food, hey running burns lots of calories. Seeing as the boys wouldn't show for another twenty minutes at least Serena joined Reggie at the counter to help her if she needed something translated.

"Hey Serena." A blond haired boy called out. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey Andrew." Serena said "This is Reggie." She gestured to the aforementioned girl who looked up when she recognized her name. "Reggie this is my best guy friend Andrew." This time she spoke English to be sure Reggie understood.

"It's nice to meet you Reggie." Andrew said in Japanese.

"And you as well." Reggie returned, also in Japanese.

"Your Japanese is improving." Serena said poking Reggie in the side.

"So is your English"

"Are you sure she's your friend and not like your long lost sister or something?" Andrew snickered. Serena grinned at him while Reggie looked slightly confused. "Speaking of sisters… aren't you usually here with those other girls?"

"We had a disagreement and it got nasty, suffice it to say we're not friends anymore."

"What happened?"

"Darien put his arms around Rei in a non-platonic way and she just let it happen for one." The second the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Andrew's eyes turned steely.

"That idiot is really screwing himself over isn't he? Can't keep his hands to himself and he can't make up his damn mind."

"Andrew?" Serena questioned "You okay?"

"If I see that jerkoff I'm gonna throttle him." Just then the door opened and Serena didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She could feel his ego from her position at the counter.

"Speak of the devil." Reggie whispered so that only she and Andrew could hear.

"What?" Andrew asked having not heard her fully.

"An old expression. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Basically if you talk about something bad that something happens or shows up." Darien strode up to the counter and Serena and Reggie moved so that he could order.  
"The usual please Andrew." The blond man practically slammed the coffee mug on the counter before filling it. He was gripping the coffee pot so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Geeze who spat in your coffee this morning." Darien joked.

"Piss up a rope Darien." He snapped walking away angrily.

"Oh, but wait, sir!" Reggie called after his retreating form "We were gonna order…" she trailed off. Hearing this Andrew's sister rushed over.

"I can get your order for you." She chirped.

"Okay" Serena said pulling out her phone to check the response to the text she had sent earlier asking the boys what they wanted. "Two watermelon sodas one without ice and four lemon sodas. We might be back to order food when our friends get here."

"Okay" Lizzie said "They'll be right out." Serena and Reggie turned to find a table. "ANDREW get your butt out here." Lizzie shouted to the back.

"Do you want to play some games while we wait?" Serena asked pulling out some coins.

"Yeah let's do it" Reggie said taking a few coins and heading for the DDR machine. Inserting the required number of coins she took the controller and took position on the platform. Serena joined her and she selected a song. They bopped and swayed, jumped and twirled to the commands of the game. When their round ended the small crowd that had accumulated burst into applause. Reggie and Serena were out of breath but beaming from ear to ear. Lizzie flagged them down with her free hand, the other occupied with a tray containing six drinks. Serena and Reggie strode back to their tables and sat down with small huffs. They sipped gratefully on their watermelon flavored drinks as four men slid into the booth around them.

"Hey guys" Reggie said slightly breathless and still flushed.

"Why are you both pink?" Zander asked downing half of his drink in one gulp.

"Okay first off show some restraint there Zander, you're gonna get the hiccups, and secondly, we ran all the way here had a run in with he who shall not be named and then danced our scrawny little asses off at the DDR game." Reggie said as she drank the last of her soda. A ringing sound filled the air and Serena pulled out a small pink cellphone with a bunny shaped antenna charm. Noticing her expression Reggie peeked at the caller id.

'Ami' it proudly blared.

"I thought you blocked all of those numbers" Reggie said

"So did I, guess I missed one." The phone pinged indicating that Ami had been sent to voicemail. It rang again a moment later this time indicating a blocked number.

"Is it one of them?" Kenneth asked as he sipped at his drink. Serena simply nodded but her gloomy expression turned to surprise as Reggie plucked the phone from her hand and answered the call.

"Minnesota crematorium, you kill 'em we grill 'em. Joe speaking." The caller disconnected. "Who did I just say that too?" she asked turning to see Serena, Nick, and Kenneth looking surprised and Jasper and Zander trying not to crack up.

"Neptune" Serena said. "Now I actually want to try that it sounds fun."

"You can have the next go and it is, crazy fun."

They lapsed into a comfortable conversation laughing and poking fun at each other as they shared stories from their pasts in both lives.

"… the head cook was so mad I thought he was gonna plotz and the viscount is just sitting there with gravy all over him." Reggie said dissolving into giggles. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a certain figure, still seated at the counter, pick up his phone. Moments later Serena's rang. "Someone's popular today" she grinned but it flattened when she saw Serena's face go ashen.

"On second thought you can do this one Reggie." She muttered.

"No you're doing it, I'll tell you what to say help you through it but you need to do this."

Serena nodded weakly and answered the call.

"Now pitch your voice so that he won't recognize it and in English, repeat after me: "Tallahassee whore house, you got the dough we got the hoe this is Ma Gasket."

Serena repeated and had the satisfaction of watching from across the arcade as the color drained from Darien's face and he hurriedly ended the call. Serena closed her phone and put it back on the table and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You're right that was fun"

"It's like a prank call in reverse." Reggie nodded.

A scream tore through the air and people were running down the street.

"Let's go" Reggie said grabbing her pendent and dragging Serena towards the source of the scream.

Sailor's Moon and Orion sat atop an apartment building watching the four inner senshi attack the monster.

"Who do you work for?" Mercury demanded.

"Vivi works for no one" the woman shaped creature screeched.

"Crescent beam"

"Burning mandala"

A beam of white energy shot through Vivi's torso followed immediately by several flaming rings that encased each of her appendages.

"Ice bubbles"

"Thunderbolt"

Vivi was rendered to a steaming pile of ash.

"Guess they didn't need help" Orion said from her position sitting on the edge of the building's roof her legs dangling over the edge.

"That's good news." Serena said "It means I don't have to worry about leaving everything here in their hands."

"So, out of the blue question but, are you over him?" Reggie asked.

"I'm getting there." Serena responded with a sigh. "I thik I was part way there some time ago, he broke up with me because he was having nightmares that I died and it was his fault and … I guess subconsciously I thought if he lets something that trivial get the better of him then maybe we aren't as in love as I thought we were." She dusted off her fuku's skirts and motioned for them to get moving. As they were walking back to the arcade a boy stopped them and addressed Reggie

"'Scuse me miss could I borrow some change? See I promised my mom I would call her when I fell in love."

Reggie grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. "No spark sorry kid." she said breaking the kiss and continuing on her way.

**Hey I have a question. Should I give Serena siblings from the SM or no? If yes it would be one boy and one girl but what would their names be? Also who should Mina end up with? Please no girl/girl, I'm not against it I just have trouble writing it. And I think it would kinda be awkward with Andrew since he's got a girlfriend.**

**So full disclosure time the reason this is late is not because I lost a family member (though I did just this last Tuesday, the ninth,) rather it's cause I had a buffer but this chapter is scratch written because I decided to throw a little more detail into it. Fortunately chapter four will be right on time. But unless I get some more writing done that's then the end of my buffer.**

**Thanks for anyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed I am working on creating designs for Serena and Reggie and the other oc's I plan to introduce (using heromachine3 cause I shit at art) and I will post them on my deviantart account post haste.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD. You're all still here? I'm SO SORRY. All I can say is college sucks.**

**I would like to point out that some of the choices I make are homages to other anime's or other stories I've written. Welcome to chapter four. Enjoy. Maybe I should change my update schedule, but spur of the moment I decided to try and draw floor plans for Alister Manor then scrapped that idea as I am not an architect. I am having a bit of a contest of sorts. Design a character/ the house/ the new uniform (I am ditching the sailor fuku for Serena and Reggie (and…)). Contest winners will have your OC in my story. (yeah this just became an SYOC, need 3 girls can work in more) ( you don't have to draw your character to enter). Make sure to PM me a link of your entry so I can see it.**

**N.J (guest): I almost didn't want to answer these because all of them have been or will e answered in the story and I hate giving out sneak peeks so here's the vague non censored version. (cause I feel like being a bitch)**

**1\. Duh**

**2\. so far… Serena's house, an unnamed hotel, and unnamed club, a park, the shrine. They are unnamed because I deemed the names unnecessary. **

**3\. end of the Galaxia arc I meant to mention that ( I honestly forgot thanks for asking this one)**

**4\. well the guys are as follows…**

** Kenneth = 24**

** Nicodemus et Jasper = 22**

** Zander = 19**

**The inner scouts are all the same age (read 18 as previously stated [chapter 2 if not chapter 1])**

**5, 6, 7. Serena is Eternal Sailor Moon and the girls are the level they were at the end of the dic dub**

**8\. did you read the first chapter? She came home from school then went to the temple to train?**

**9\. see 8**

**10\. … I… I'm sure I covered this in the second chapter. (granted the comment was on the first chapter, buuuuut… the second chapter was up at the time.)**

**Please don't be afraid to ask questions as long as I haven't already covered it I will refrain from bitching. **

**This chapter dedicated to all you lovely reveiwers**

_Three days later_

"Come on Serena" Reggie shouted as she raced through the airport terminal dragging Serena and the boys behind her in a long line. "We're gonna miss the PLANE."

Zander glanced at a clock as they raced through the airport "Reggie." He panted "We're almost an hour ahead of schedule."

"And we still have to go through customs and security and…" Reggie started listing things ticking them off on her fingers as she did so.

"Okay!" Serena said cutting her off.

They stepped up to the security gates. Reggie placed her bag on the conveyer and slipped off her shoes. She placed the shoes in the bin next to her bags and stepped up to the metal detector. When the security guard prompted her she placed her hands on her head and stepped into the machine. There was a slight whirring and then a loud beeping. The security guard motioned for her to move back and she blushed deep red as he took a small hand held device and moved it up and down in front of her pausing as it too beeped at chest level. Still blushing Reggie reached into her shirt and brought forth the crescent necklace that served in lieu of a transformation pen. She placed it in the bin and stepped forward back into the machine resuming her previous pose. This time there was no beeping and Reggie was allowed to leave the machine on the other side. Serena went next making sure her broach was in the bin. As she stepped into the metal detector Reggie reached into Serena's bin and pulled out her broach which was placed into Serena's hand the second she cleared the machine. The boys followed quickly and soon they were all past security and on to customs. Customs went surprisingly quick, the woman stamped the six passports almost without looking at them and waved them through. The group made their way to the gate from which their plane would be leaving and sat down.

"I'll be right back" Reggie said and she tore off towards a small bookstore. People were already getting lined up to board the plane when Reggie returned. She had a large paper bag, like the kind you'd get at the mall, in one hand and a small envelope in the other. She set the bag down. And opened the envelope, pulling out six pieces of paper she handed one to each of them and kept one for herself. All of the slips were printed with a big bold A and each had a number ranging from one to six.

"How did you get us first boarding slots?" Serena asked.

"Remind me to thank Simon when we get to the house."

The group stepped up to the front of the line as the flight attendant at the desk announced that the A group would be boarding soon.

"Ooooo" Serena said "Reggie's got a boyfriend."

"No I don't." Reggie protested "Simon is a friend of mine and the best cousin in the whole fricken' world."

"_Now boarding Group A for flight 362 from Tokyo Japan to Honolulu Hawaii in the United States."_

"That's us" Serena said a hint of awe in her voice. Reggie stepped forward and handed her boarding pass, marked A1, to the flight attendant. Serena followed, then Zander, then Nick, then Kenneth, and finally Jasper handed the woman his boarding pass, stamped A6, and together the group, with Reggie still holding the shopping bag, made their way down the long hallway into the plane. They stowed their carry-on bags in the overhead compartment and sat down towards the middle of the plane with Reggie in the window seat, Serena next to her, and Jasper next to her. Kenneth sat in the middle seat in front of Serena, with Nick to his immediate right in front of Reggie, and Zander directly behind Reggie.

"Real subtle guys." Reggie said which prompted Zander to roll his eyes and move to sit in the aisle seat next to Kenneth.

"What's in the bag Reggie?" Serena asked as Reggie shifted it at her feet.

"Drinks and stuff." She responded "It's a long flight." Other passengers were boarding the plane and the stewardesses were preparing their pre-flight safety lecture. Serena groaned inwardly as she buckled her safety belt. Lectures bored her.

The safety check went surprisingly quick, with one stewardess speaking English and another repeating it in Japanese. Soon the plane was barreling down the runway.

"So you live in Honolulu?" Serena asked as the plane lifted into the air.

"That's just where we change flights." Reggie responded "I actually live in Kansas. but this was the quickest route. There weren't any flights that went straight to KCI."

"So how many times do we change flights?" Jasper asked pulling a book from his personal bag.

"Just the once." Reggie said. "Someone will be there at KCI to take us to the house."

"Are we all going to be living in the same house?" Serena asked wringing her hands slightly.

"Yeah. I mean I figured we could if you want to I've got a lot of space." Reggie said pulling several bottles of cola out of the bag at her feet. She handed one to each of them and kept one for herself. She twisted off the top and took a swig. "This'll be a long flight might as well get comfy."

"Never sleep on an inter-time-zone flight." Reggie muttered rubbing her eyes as they disembarked from the plane. The flight change in Honolulu had passed uneventfully and the subsequent flight to KCI was filled with intermittent bits of conversation and, in Reggie's case, snatches of sleep. They entered the airports outer section, beyond the security check, where arrivals waited for their transportation. Several dozen people stood by the doors holding signs. "Over there." Reggie pointed to a redheaded man holding a sign that read: "Miss Alister". The man wore dark wash denim jeans and a light green polo shirt.

"Guys, this is my uncle, Angus." Reggie said gesturing to the man. "Uncle Angus this is Serena, Nick, Jasper, Kenneth, and Zander." She pointed to each of them in turn. She yawned largely, covering her mouth as she did so. "Angus is like a dad to me."

"Reggie." He said ruffling her hair. "You have a nice trip?"

"Uh huh." Reggie nodded hoisting her bags as they began to walk to the exit. "Did the packages arrive?"

"Yeah, they did, and they were sorted to the best of our abilities."

"Perfect. Did they finally fix the garden?"

"Yeah, like two weeks ago."

"Great." They were standing on the sidewalk outside the airport for five minutes before a large black SUV pulled up to them. Reggie began loading her bags into the back and motioned for the others to do the same. Angus held the door as one by one they slid into the spacious back seat. He closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat beside a red headed boy about Serena's age. The car lurched forward and was soon speeding down the highway.

"Wow" Serena said after they'd been driving for some time. Staring out the window she marveled: "We haven't been driving for very long and it's already dwindling from the urban sprawl."

Reggie laughed "That's Kansas for you. It's real pretty at the house. Not a neighbor for miles." After about an hour they pulled into a large driveway, beyond which was a cozy looking four story house, surrounded by trees with lots of large windows.

Seeing their awestruck expressions Reggie sighed. "My parents were loaded, left behind a trust fund with enough in it to put the both of us through Ivy League several times over. They also bequeathed Angus, with our care, so he essentially became our legal guardian. In any case the house has been in the family for years it was always used as a place for us all to gather so I figured why the hell not move my friends in it's too damn big for just the five of us."

"I knew I recognized that name from somewhere." Kenneth said "You're Regina Alister, THE Regina Alister, adopted daughter of Marcus Alister the business tycoon and Calista Alister the Hollywood actress. If memory serves they were both…" he trailed off.

"ANYWAY." Reggie said loudly and with a forced calm. "Shall we get on with the tour?" She beckoned them into the house. A small cozy parlor greeted them with stairs in front of them next to what appeared to be an elevator. There were several doors on the first floor and Reggie pointed to each in turn. "Kitchen, dining room, Angus's room, bathroom, coat closet." She proceeded to the elevator.

"So are we going to be sharing rooms?" Nic asked as they rode up to the second floor which Reggie had declared would be the boys' floor.

"hmm?" Reggie said turning as the doors opened. "Oh, um no. Not unless you want to." They found themselves in the middle of a hallway once again a flight of stairs on either side of the elevator doors. There were seven doors on this floor, three along the wall opposite the elevator and two on either side of it with an additional two doors right next to each other at the end of the hall.

"So the door at the end of the hall there is another bathroom and the one next to it is the linen closet where you'll find extra blankets, sheets, and pillows."

"And the rest of them?" Kenneth asked.

"Bedrooms." Reggie said. "With the exception of that one," she pointed to the door to the left of the elevator. "They're up for grabs, feel free to kill each other for the best ones while I help Sere set up upstairs." Reggie and Serena stepped back into the elevator and headed to the third floor which was an exact copy of the floor below it.

"Which one's yours?" Serena asked. Reggie gestured to the room to the right of the elevator.

"The others are free game."

"What about Bethany's room?"

"Bethy's room is my room."

"I think I'll take this one then." Serena said opening the door to the room to the left of the elevator. Upon opening the door her breath was taken away. Floor to ceiling windows lined the far wall offering a beautiful view of the forest beyond the house. There was a balcony attached with glass French doors leading to it. The walls had been painted a soft silvery lavender with little swirling designs done in dark navy. The room itself was decent sized big enough to fit a desk, along the wall next to the door, a twin-sized canopy bed draped with matching lavender curtains and covers, with a bedside table next to it. Perched atop the table was a small lamp. In the corner on the other side of the door from the desk, was a small empty bookshelf and a pile of pillows and cushions. Three large boxes sat in the middle of the room, all marked with a small black 's'.

"Had a feeling you'd pick this one." Reggie said coming in behind her.

"What does yours look like then?"

"Pretty much like this. Same layout and such, but I have a mini-fridge. And my color scheme is different."

"So what's on the fourth floor and… did I see a basement button?"

"You did see a basement button. Let's get the guys and head up and see." They stepped into the elevator and when back down to the second floor. Nic had chosen the room to the right of the elevator, with Zander across the hall from him. Jasper had chosen the room in the middle leaving the far left room for Kenneth. Each had discovered upon entering, that somehow their boxes were already in the room waiting for them.

"Wanna go see what's on the fourth floor?" Reggie asked as the boys exited their rooms.

"Sure." Zander said as they stepped into the elevator. Reggie pushed the button for the fourth floor and up they went. As they stepped out of the elevator they were greeted with two doors. "Close your eyes" she ordered as they stepped up to the one on the left.

"Why? What would be the purpose of trying to surprise us?" Jasper queried.

"Shits and giggles" Reggie deadpanned "Now close 'em" they complied and Reggie pushed the doors open. She guided them forward into the room. "Okay now open them." They opened their eyes to reveal… a large library. Zander almost fainted then and there.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what's through the other door." Jasper chittered.

"Just the work-out room" Reggie said pushing the door open to reveal a small set up of several workout machines and a rack of small barbell weights.

"So that's the fourth floor done" Serena said.

"Yeah?" Reggie said.

"To the basement!" Serena crowed pumping a fist in the air.

"Alright, alright" Reggie said pushing the basement button on the elevator.

When the doors opened it was to near total darkness. Reggie sighed in frustration and shouted up the stairs. "SIMON WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT LEAVING THE PATH LIGHTS ON IN THE THEATER?" she moved slowly over to the wall and flipped a switch. Light flooded the room revealing a large area with numerous large overstuffed chairs. The walls were painted completely black as was the ceiling. The chairs were a deep burgundy. The pale oak flooring provided the only splash of light color in the whole room. A large TV dominated the wall pointed towards the elevator and, incidentally, the chairs.  
"Okay well this is the theater. It's where we watch TV and movies and just do general family things. And this…" she moved to a door on the opposite side of the room as the TV. "Is the sparing room/ dance studio" she opened the door to reveal a large room with hard wood floors. Floor to ceiling mirrors covered one wall. "Oh and there's a pool out back." Reggie added as they piled back into the elevator to return to their rooms.

**Okay so this is really short and I am in no way proud of it but I'll be damned if I make you guys wait any longer. Again so terribly sorry about the horrendous wait.**


End file.
